User blog:IAmBagel/A message from Chrome
Chrome wanted me to share this message with you guys: "This is Chrome with a kinda long update for you guys, along with a few words to say. First off, I'd like to say that this wiki is in a chaotic state right now and it needs to end. Everything might seem regular but when you peek under the ruse of a normal wiki, this is what is really happening. Users are fighting amongst each-other, teasing them and calling them names, the rules are strict and very unfair, you have a new admin each week, which usually leads to more fights. All because you flocked from the old, perfectly fine wiki to this horrible place. When you think about the origin of this wiki, you'd see why you'd want to leave. Igor literally said V2 was going to be hacked and destroyed just so you guys would visit this place and Igor would be popular. Igor is the one who's causing all the fights, intentionally or not. If someone calls one of Igor's "waifus" a name or just tries to joke around, they get banned and a new rule is added. Let's take a look at this rulebook. No insulting waifus. No insulting Igor. No making fun of Igor. It's all about Igor. This is why this place is in chaos and ruins, because nobody chooses to do anything about Igor's dictatorship. HE'S THE IOGRLORD You made an innocent user, Bubsy Bobcat, leave over a dumb set of rules that make no sense. Thans a lot, Igor. You guys only have to hold on for a little while, because when I return I will make sure that everyone will have a share in the new and improved GoAnimate wiki. I am not telling anyone the URL so they don't namesnipe it. I just want to make a better place so we can all just have fun without a set of strict rules and instead a set of less strict, softer rules. The only admins will be ones who are trustworthy, such as Sophie and KingKool. When I come back, will you join the wiki I plan to make? Yes No Speaking of KingKool... he apologized and I completely forgive him. The story is, he had friends. They seemed like a bunch of friends that would never leave you. They always stuck my his side until they decided to betray him. Because of this unknown betrayal, his real friends left him and he was blocked on a wide array of social media sites. This is why he did all this. He was angered. Please forgive him. Wait a minute, you say he's not sincere? Well... he is. He stopped doing mean things to us ever since he apologized, and he's been saying sorry to me a lot on our private chats. He's sorry from the heart, so if you all could give him a second chance me and KK would appreciate that greatly. Give KK a second chance? Yes No And now it's time for what's been happening in my life. Since I was blocked from Wikia, anxiety and worrying has gone through the roof. Every minute of my life is now spent doing meaningless things in order to not be injured or hurt somehow by something. It might seem ridiculous, and I know it is ridiculous and totally untrue, but my disorder, OCD, makes that seem real. I've tried everything to make it go away but nothing is working. Ever since this incident my life has been boring and filled with worry. But aside from that I've been playing Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U and I've been trying to find ways to entertain myself ever since that terrible day. I eagerly just sit and wait for August to appeal for my block (I'm appealing August 17 at the nighttime in EST). I expect to be unblocked a few days after that due to Sannse having to talk with other employees of Wikia in order to talk about my blocking. Maybe then my anxiety and worry will become lessened. And I'm also excited for August 18, but I won't tell you why. It's a surprise. And that's the end of this blog. I'll update you on things in a week, probably. Available for chat and RPing on this Chatzy room: us21.chatzy.com/57502318408223 " Category:Blog posts